Rescue Me
by starrburstgrl
Summary: Annabeth and Percy get stranded on an Island and know one knows where they are. They glare and hate each other up until the accident happens. Then they learn to work together and maybe fall in love? What happens when they get to the island an everyday something gets lost? Are there people? Animals? Related to Blue Lagoon, I don't own PJO!
1. First Day

ANNABETH P.O.V

RING,RING,RING. I rolled out of bed and headed to the shower letting my blonde curls fall. When I finished I headed to my closet and picked out a blue and green floral dress with cream 4 inch wedges. I overviewed myself in the mirror and applied mascara, eyeshadow, and a soft pink lipgloss. For my hair I just added a turquoise barrette and braided a strand back with it. I checked my computer with my schedule and placed all of my assignments in my backpack. I wanted to make sure for school today I was ready. It was the first day of school after all. I know what you must be thinking, you haven't started school yet and you already are turning in assignments? Well yes, this is only because I'm very smart and should be two grade levels about tenth grade. So right now I should be a senor. Thank the gods though that I didn't skip any grades though, I would have any friends my age. I couldn't leave my 3 best friends behind that would be awful. Thaila, Piper, and Silena would be a wreck if not for me. I know them better than anyone ever could. I walked down the stairs and rested my backpack on my kitchen island.

"Hey, honey," my step-mom smiled and kissed my forehead.", I was just about to serve you and your sister Emma some breakfast. I smiled and grabbed a plate from the cumbered.

" Mom do you think that you could drop me off near the office so I can drop off my assignments and get my schedule?"

"Sure thing. Just remember you have to show Emma around the school" I mentally face palmed and brought the plate to her. She dropped some eggs, bacon, and pineapple onto the plate. I returned to the island and sat on the stool. I took one bite of each and already felt full. Gods why? I was really hungry this morning, why am I not now? Must be nerves of the first day of school.

"Nervous much?" Emma asked.

"No, why would I be nervous you should be the one that's nervous." I snapped. She didn't deserve that I thought but there is no way I am going to apologize.

"Whatever," she snapped back.", someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

I ignored her mumbling and threw out the rest of my food. I quickly walked back into my room and opened my curtains to get some air into my room. I had light blue walls and white furniture. My bed had soft pinks, blues, and greens. My floors were hardwood and had a gigantic rug laid at the foot of my bed.

"Annabeth lets go!" My mom yelled.

'OK, coming!" I yelled back. I ran out the room and went straight to the kitchen. I picked my bag up and ran out the door to my moms car. Which was a Toyota Prius in a light grey. I hoped in the back seat with y sister close behind. After getting settled in we pulled out our driveway and to Breeze View High School.


	2. The Quaterback

Hi everyone so I'm actually excited about this story because I think this story will have a lot of fluff and a lot more of PERCABETH in the middle and later chapters. Most of the ideas that are flowing in my head will be exciting and they will be a little different from the movie. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

"Annie come on being a little late to English won't be that bad!" My beast friend Thalia pleaded. She had midnight black hair with electric blue eyes. She had the looks of a punk rocker chick. She was wearing a Death to Barbie T-shirt, white jeans, and solid black vans. I told her that she had to wear one piece of clothing other than the color black. So she apparently chose her jeans to do the trick, which was something I couldn't complain about. She is always trying to get me to skip class or at least make me be a little late to my early morning class.

"Ya, well you know that I have a schedule and if I don't-" I never got to finish because she knew what I was going to say.

"-Maintain my schedule I will forget or not be able to hand in something on time. Your to tight with your schedule. Your need to have fun." She smiled because she knew that she had the I-Told-You-I-Listen-To-Somethings-You-Say. I shut my locker realizing we had a minute till class started and I didn't want to be late.

"Speaking of tight."

"Hey Annabeth" Luke Castellan said. He was the quarterback for football at our school. I felt my face heat up I was frozen on the spot. I mentally scolded myself for blushing. He rounded the corner and Thalia started to go ballistic. She thought we would be perfect together. To tell you the truth though it got annoying because first of she never ever did this unless she approved the guy and since being the out spoken girl she is she also said she had to "scare him with a shoot gun, kind of like a dad would do." Everyone except our clique was scared of Thalia because she they know she can be scary if she wants to be. Luke though didn't have a problem with her.

"Annie he actually knows your name! Luke Castellan freaking knows your name. Can you please sleep with him for me?"

"Don't call me Annie and what!?" I said laughing a little.

"Please for me!" She laughed and grabbed my wrist. I kept thinking maybe I do need to relax a little.

"No promises." I said.

I walked through the door to Mr. Chiron's class and was bumped from behind. I was a little confused about who bumped me from behind.

"Sorry prom queen." A kid with raven black hair and sea-green eyes looked at me. After that he went in and sat in the back.

"Jackson detention after school. Chase I'm surprised to see you late and I'm disappointed in you." Mrs. Chiron said.

"Sorry." I said sitting down next to Piper.

"Wonder how Jackson got on the trip knowing his daddy as Thalia says he probably bought his way a ticket." Piper smiled.

"You know I can hear you right?" I didn't even know his name so I really don't know what to call him. I've never really bothered to ask because he never really talks to people. Well unless you're his cousin, which is Thalia. So maybe I'll find out from her.

Piper giggled and turned back to the classroom. Piper had chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Her eyes were breath taking to any guy that saw her. They could change to any color by the mood she was in. Today she had light blue eyes, faded and ripped skinny jeans on with a light blue T-Shirt. She also had white keds to match it.

"Alright students let start talking about the mission trip. We will be leaving tomorrow morning at 6 a.m. to head to the airport. Now we will arrive at 3 p.m. at the hotel, you can swim for an hour and then settle in your rooms. Also I will say that this will be a very long ride so please be comfortable and especially no complaining! Finally the next day we will build the school and then afterwards we will go and swim." He finished with the rest of the directions and finally the bell rang.


End file.
